My Sunshine
by AllieKat21
Summary: After her confession to Booth, Bones is a mess. She needs someone to hold her while she cries over a broken heart. sometimes a girl just needs her daddy to hold on her while she cries


**Ok so this just came into my head randomly, it's just a one shot with Brennan and her dad after she admits to Booth she missed her chance. No matter how old you are, sometimes a girl just needs to cry on her daddy's shoulder. So Please read and review and I hope you enjoy it. Oh and forgive any mistakes you find I am doing this without a Beta, it was a spur of the moment story.**

**Oh and I own nothing in this story.**

The freezing rain was still pouring outside flooding the streets of Washington, while inside her apartment Temperance Brennan stood under the scolding hot spray of her shower trying to warm herself up, she was frozen from the inside out it felt like her whole body shaking.

Booth had dropped her off at the apartment without another word to her after her confession of how she felt; he barley even looked at her when she left the car. She couldn't take it back and she didn't want too. She just wished she could make these feelings go away. She was sad, angry, hurt, crushed, humiliated, alone, alive and dead all at once.

The tears had not stopped since her confession and she felt like they would never stop. Never had she cried like this she never let herself and now she was forced to. Finally her muscles felt too weak to support her standing in the shower and she sank down to the floor of the tub the now cooling water falling down around her.

The water was ice cold now; Bones was shivering so bad she could hardly pull herself up and out of the tub. She had to hold on to the wall for support to get to the bedroom where she forced herself to dress in sweats and a tank top.

Her head hurt, her throat was raw, her body felt like it had taken a beating and she was alone. Bones did not want to be alone anymore tonight, and picked up her phone to call the first person she knew would come and help her make sense of it all.

After a few rings the person finally picked up:

"Hi….Daddy…can you come over…I need you." Her voice was thick with emotion and shaking so bad she barley recognized herself.

"I'm coming baby." Max told her, didn't need her to tell him anything else, his baby was in trouble and all that mattered was getting to her.

Bones nodded her head before hanging up and moving into the living room to wait for her father to arrive. While she sat limply on her couch her eyes scanned the large living room, she focused on her mantel where she kept pictures that meant a lot to her. Forcing her legs to move she walked over to stand in front of them scanning each one carefully, each one a memory that would make her smile during a bad day.

Gingerly she reached out to run her numb finger tips over the frames and down to traces the various faces looking back at her, frozen in time. Her mother, father, brother, sister-in-law, nieces, friends, and finally her eyes and fingers landed on one and she frozen even more on the inside it was of her and Booth taken on their bench by their coffee cart on a warm summer day. His arm was wrapped around her waist pulling her against his chest, both laughing and smiling at each other.

The picture always used to make her smile and feel warm inside but now she was consumed with anger and pain. In a rush of anger she reached out and grabbed old of the frame and hurled it against the opposite wall shattering the glass and the edges of the frame cutting into the paint and plaster of the wall.

Bones felt her body flush with heat from the anger and her breathing became erratic and before she could stop herself she was hurling other photos, books, vases, anything she could get her hands on to make it stop. She wanted the pain to stop. A photograph of him set off a spark that she could not control she wanted to scream and cry at once.

She wanted an outlet for her pain and anger and smashing things, as irrational it seemed, made her feel somewhat better. When she ran out of things within arm's reach Bones stopped and just stared at the mess she had created. Glass was everywhere along with water and flowers from a half filled vase of flowers she had purchased the other day.

Suddenly the anger was gone her breathing was normal again, but her heart still ached and now it felt even worse than before and she fell to the floor in a heap crying uncontrollably once more. In all her rage and sudden break down Bones never hear her front door open and shut until she felt warm loving arms wrapped around her shaking body. Bones buried herself into the embrace and held on to his arms for dear life as she cried.

Max had come rushing in when he heard shattering glass and when he rounded the corner he saw he beautiful daughter looking like a wild animal hurling objects at a wall and then suddenly stopping before breaking into sobs. Max didn't know what had happened that day all he knew was his baby was hurting and he had a feeling as to who was responsible for the pain she was feeling.

After sitting on the floor for a few minutes rocking her back and forth trying to sooth her, he managed to tighten his grip on her and haul her up to her feet and moves her over to the couch where they could sit more comfortably.

Max sat with his daughter curled up mostly on his lap gripping his arms tightly still her tear soaking into his jacket. He gently ran his fingers through her still damp trying to sooth her best he could. The last time they had been in this position she was 13 ½ and had just had her heart stomped on by a boy in her class on Valentine's Day.

After rocking back and forth for awhile Bone's breathing became more even and her uncontrollable sobs turned into occasional sniffs and a few tears would escape her now cloudy blue eyes every now and then. Max didn't say anything though he knew his daughter would start talking when she was ready, he did continue to hold on to her and rub her back soothingly.

Bones pulled away slightly from her father but still remained secured in his arms. It felt strange letting her guard down in front of another person but it also felt comforting being her dad's arms again, just like when she was a little girl.

"Well looks like you made a bit of mess over there." Max said and looked pointedly over at the other side of the room.

"Yea I guess so; I should probably clean it up." She said and made a move to get up from the couch but her father's arms tightened around her pulling her back to sit with him.

"No honey, just leave it for now, I will help you later." He told her rubbing her back once more

"Tempe what happened today? Who hurt you?" Max asked her after a few minutes of silence.

Bones looked down at her hands and began twisting her mother's ring. She didn't want to relive this night it was bad enough it was playing over and over again in her head. If she tried to say the words she was afraid she would begin to cry again. She hated feeling this.

"Come on baby I swear it might hurt to say the words but I will be right here with you, I'm not going anywhere." He said calmly trying to convince her, he hated to see her hurt but knew it would hurt more to keep it all inside.

Booth picked me when I was looking into something for our case we just finished. I should not have been out there in the rain; I wish this night hadn't happened at all." Bones said and chocked back another sob. She could not break down already she had barley started.

"It's ok just giving me the short version if it helps." Max told her patiently.

I had felt very connected to this victim she was just like me. Worked all the time never made any time for friends or family. She was all alone and so am I. She had a man who loved her and wanted to be with her but she pushed him away. She never gave them a chance to be happy together. "Another small sob escaped.

"Sweets and Angela have been telling me for awhile now that I have feelings for Booth. And they are correct. Before it was just friendship, but I guess as time went on they evolved into love. I never believed in love before, I always just knew it as a chemical reaction to someone else. Now though my stomach flops when I see him or hear him laugh. I feel even more awkward than I already am. But now it's too late now." Bones said and her voice became shakier and she had to pause to catch her breath.

Before I left for Maluku and he went to Afghanistan he wanted me to be a gambler and take a chance with him…..but I said no, I wanted to, I honestly truly did I was just so terrified of having to depend on someone else and I was terrified that if it didn't work out because of how I am then we would never have what we used too. I did what I always do dad. I pushed him away and this time I pushed him into the arms of someone else. Someone I want to hate so bad but I can't." Bones was getting slightly hysterical and her father could see that so he pulled her back into his arms and rocked her till she calmed back down.

"Temperance tell me what happened after Booth picked you up tonight." Max prodded at his daughter.

"I was honest dad, I told him I regretted pushing him away and I wanted to gamble now and I was sorry that I had hurt him so badly. But he doesn't want me anymore daddy, he picked her and told me she was not a consolation prize. I want to hate them both daddy but I still am so in love with him." The tears that she had been struggling to keep at bay could not be held anymore and were pouring out of her once again.

"He said he didn't want to hurt me, but he was with her and loves her and those were the fact, but I don't believe him because his words do hurt me very deeply, it feels like I can't breathe." She had to choke out the words and clung to her father once more.

"Oh baby I know how hard it must have been to admit you're feeling to him and be hurt like that. But you listen to me ok? You are beautiful, smart, talented and a caring person. I know you had so many walls around you and I blame myself for that, but they have come down over the years and if he can't see all that I and your friends see in you then he is not worth it. YOU my sweet girl are not someone's consolation prize you deserve to be someone's number one girl and to be loved and cherished and cared for. And if that idiot wants to throw away what you two could have for a relationship he has only been in for a few months then he serves to be miserable for the rest of his life. "Max told her firmly, he hated seeing his daughter hurting so badly and he hated the man that is making her feel this way.

"I know if feels like this pain will never end but trust me it will. Little by little, day by day, hour by hour it will get better. You get better by being with your friends and family who love you." Max whispered to her, his anger still in his voice slightly.

Finally Bones composed herself long enough to make a request from her father. "Dad can you sing to me….like you used to when I was little?" she asked looking up at him, her voice still shaking her face red and swollen from hours of crying.

Maxed smiled slightly at the beautiful young woman who he still saw as his baby girl, and would do anything she asked of him.

"Of course baby." He said and began thinking of a song that he always sang to her as a little girl, he used to sing it to her mother when she was pregnant with his Tempe.

"_You Are My Sunshine  
My only sunshine.  
You make me happy  
when skies are grey.  
You'll never know, dear,  
how much I love you.  
Please don't take my sunshine away_

Bones smiled at the memory the song brought her and closed her eyes and buried herself deeper into her father's warm safe embrace as he continued to sing.

_The other nite, dear,  
As I lay sleeping  
I dreamed I held you in my arms.  
When I awoke, dear,  
I was mistaken  
And I hung my head and cried._

_You are my sunshine,  
My only sunshine.  
You make me happy  
When skies are grey.  
You'll never know, dear,  
How much I love you.  
Please don't take my sunshine away._

_I'll always love you  
And make you happy  
If you will only say the same  
But if you leave me  
To love another  
You'll regret it all someday;_

_You are my sunshine,  
My only sunshine.  
You make me happy  
When skies are grey.  
You'll never know, dear,  
How much I love you.  
Please don't take my sunshine away._

_You told me once, dear  
You really loved me  
And no one else could come between  
But now you've left me  
And love another  
You have shattered all my dreams"_

As Max sang a man was walking down the long hallway that led to Temperance Brennan's apartment. He was soaked from the rain and did not really understand why he was there in the middle of the night. Surely she would not want to speak with him, not after what happened that night.

He raised his hand to knock but stopped when he heard a small sound that sounded like crying and another familiar voice singing to the woman inside. He leaned his head against the door and listened, and could not help but whisper the words along with the voice inside.

"_You are my sunshine,  
My only sunshine.  
You make me happy  
When skies are grey.  
You'll never know, dear,  
How much I love you.  
Please don't take my sunshine away"_

**Ok there you have it my very first Bones story…..I hope you all liked it and will review. I like to hear what people think of my work. But I will caution you to this, I do not respond to mean cruel and hurtful comments. If you feel the need to write them then I will feel the need to report them. I do not mind constructive criticism, but there is a way to do that without being an ass.**


End file.
